Gaurius Venoray
The Gaurius Venoray is a high end exotic sports car manufactured by FoRFaNT under the guise of a company called Gaurius Motor Technologies. It holds several records, including fastest 0 to 60 time, fastest street car, and safest street car, with no reports of a lethal crash in testing. It is a two door, two person car with comfortable seats and plenty of bells and whistles. Appearance The vehicle makes a homage to several sports and luxury cars, including the likes of the Corvette line of automobiles, the 2016 Chevy Camaro, and the Bugatti Chiron, as well as Mercedes-Benz and Bentley. It has a high emphasis on style, and its exterior boasts this. The interior is spacious, having enough room to comfortably house two sumo wrestlers. In fact, Xavier's special edition has enough room for Kiga, though the fit is tight. Unique Features Standard * Individual A/C/Heating for every single seat * Fits one driver in the front, two passengers behind, and three passengers in the rear bench seat * Heated or Cooled Steering Wheel, Gearshift and Seats * Pseudo-Automatic Shifting that can be switched to Manual (Automatic mechanism operates a Manual Gearshift) * Airbags on the vehicle exterior to reduce the impact of crashes * Windows are able to withstand tremendous impact, and are bulletproof, graded to withstand .50 caliber fire. * Adjustable cupholders that cool/warm beverages * First car on the market with 0.001% crash rate in autopilot mode * Optional autobrake keeps you from running red lights, causing crashes, etc. * Superior tire grip minimizes sliding * Weightshift Mechanism gives this vehicle the lowest chance of rolling over in a crash Xavier's Special Edition * Special autopilot features including follow and evade * Autopilot restrictions can be disabled to perform dangerous maneuvers using autopilot, such as driving at high speed, jumping the vehicle, and drifting * Overrev protection when wheels aren't on the ground * On-board command center * E-Brake has three modes: Manual, Electronic, or Assisted * Most spacious interior and most comfortable seats in a car * Highest 0 to 60 speed on the market * Fastest vehicle on the market * 0% injury rate in crashes where the vehicle is being operated properly, up to 100 mph (into a wall) or 60 mph (head on) * Augmented displays takes the place of windows and windshields, though the displays can be lowered to reveal the glass. * Car cannot be totaled by normal means * Jet and Hydraulic Assisted Gyro System allows maneuvers such as driving on two wheels, doing a barrel roll (midair or on the ground) adjusting the car's midair positioning, or flipping the vehicle over without getting out. Specs, Weapons and Armor Standard * Special Aerospace Grade Tempered Steel frame with Aerospace Grade Tempered Steel/Carbon Fiber body * Armor inside the body that can withstand being hit by a rocket launcher * Ballistics plating to protect the underside of the car from mines * Special Ballistics Glass windows that are mostly bulletproof ** Windshield can withstand three .50 caliber shots to its failure point ** Side and rear windows can withstand one .50 caliber shot to their weakest points. * High Grip Tires * No weapons Xavier's Special Edition * Experimental Self-Repairing Prototype Khandinite/shape memory metal interweave, allowing damaged parts to rebuild slowly over time, and for the entire car to be morphed back into shape by subjecting it to extreme heat. Regenerates faster when subjected to liquid. * Slightly larger to accompany armor and to hold multiple armed passengers comfortably. * Can withstand landing directly on its roof (or having the roof slammed repeatedly by an overly enthusiastic car salesman). * Khandinite enforced bulletproof glass is impervious to heat, explosives, and most ballistic damage, repairs itself, and is one-way bulletproof, allowing those within to fire weapons through it. * Undesired features have been removed to reduce weight * FHGR Tires (FoRFaNT Hi-Grip Reinflates); bulletproof, heat resistant, and explosive resistant * Spike strips * Two front mounted machine guns; has three loads; non-lethal, ballistic, or explosive. Trivia * Xavier keeps his Phoenix Driver in the glove box of his Venoray. * The Venoray isn't Foster Forfant's car of choice, but it is his favorite car.